1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of managing reproduction of multimedia contents, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of managing reproduction of a DVD title.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a conventional digital video disk (digital versatile disc, DVD) reproducing apparatus and a DVD output apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a DVD reproducing apparatus 11 and a DVD output apparatus 12 are connected to each other through a dedicated line.
The DVD reproducing apparatus 11 reproduces DVD titles (i.e., DVD image and sound signals) stored in the DVD. The DVD output apparatus 12 receives the image and sound signals reproduced in the DVD reproducing apparatus 11 through the dedicated line and outputs the received image and sound signals.
The DVD reproducing apparatus 11 has an embedded memory storing reproduction position information (for example, bookmark information). A user who wants to reproduce a predetermined DVD title, places this DVD title into the DVD reproducing apparatus 11, and if a reproduction button on a control panel or a remote controller of the DVD reproducing apparatus 11 is pushed, this DVD title is reproduced. If the user wants to store a reproduction position, a reproduction position storing button on the control panel or remote controller is pushed and a reproduction position storing command is transmitted. Then, if the DVD reproduction apparatus 11 receives the reproduction position storing command, the reproduction position information is stored in the embedded memory. Thereafter, if it is requested by the user, reproduction of the DVD is performed from the predetermined position of the DVD, by using the reproduction position information stored in the memory.
In the conventional technology described above, the reproduction position information is made to be stored in the memory embedded in the DVD reproducing apparatus 11, but due to the general use of low capacity memories, there are following problems. First, there is a limit in the memory space to store a variety of reproduction position information items. Secondly, reproduction position information cannot be stored for a long enough period. Thirdly, if a DVD title being played back is replaced by another DVD title, the reproduction position information previously stored is deleted.